New Girl
by Fabulolz
Summary: There's a lot of strange things going on at Iwatobi high right now. Haruka has been smiling a lot more than usual, Amakata has been acting strange lately, Nagisa has suddenly gone missing, and there's a new strange girl who's decided to join the swim team. Is Rei the only one able to notice the changes and wants to solve the mysteries?


_"If you can pull it off for a whole month we will never bother you ever again and pay you all we have!" _

_"Alright! I'll do it!" _

_"There's a catch though..." _

_"What?" _

_"You can't tell anyone." _

* * *

><p>Rei POV:<p>

How long has it been since Nagisa suddenly disappeared? Just about 6 weeks ago he was here and then he was gone. He's missed classes, swim practice, and even studying at my house. Everyone's been trying to contact him, even me, but there has still been no answer. Maybe he might have moved? No, Nagisa would never do that out of the blue without telling us about it first. Maybe he was badly injured? No, because then Nagisa's family would've told us about that.

Where could he possibly be?

"Attention students," First period senpai was at the front with a girl I'd never seen before, "We have a new student today, please introduce yourself."

"Right." The new girl smiled, "My name is Asigan Mai, but you can all just call me Mai or Mai-chan!" She giggled.

"Welcome to our class Miss Asigan, please take a seat in the back." She walked to the back of the classroom, where Nagisa used to sit; behind me.

Mai flashed me a grin which gave me a better chance to look at her. She was wearing the usual girl school uniform which didn't look too shabby on her. She had blonde locks of almost shoulder length hair with a bow clip in it. Her lips were pink, that must means she's wearing a lip stick or gloss. But what really caught me over board was her bright pink eyes, they were too pink for my taste. But I bet if Nagisa was around and they met he would fall in love with her.

"Hiya!" Mai said as she walked past me.

Something tells me that this girl and I will start chatting soon because she seems like the talkative type. I change my focus back to the teacher.

* * *

><p>"Huh this is strange..." Makoto-senpai was looking at some piece of paper, "It appears that there's a girl that wants to join the swim team."<p>

"What?! Really?!" Gou was excited now.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"She's a first year named... Asigan Mai... Hmm funny that name sounds familiar..." Makoto scratched his cheek thinking a bit.

"Oh, that girl? She's in my class." I say pushing up my glasses slightly.

"Well I don't know if we should let her join since this swim team is mostly made up of males..." He turned to Haruka-senpai who was drawing silently.

"Gender does not matter... If she wants to join, then let her join." Haruka stated not looking up at us.

"He's right! Girl or boy anyone can join the swim team! Plus we sort of have an empty spot since Nagisa-kun isn't around..." Gou shrugged slightly.

"Yeah but we can't just place the job of treasurer on her."

"We won't have to~!" Everyone looked over at me. I sighed.

* * *

><p>Finally I was going home, getting my ticket at the train station and boarding a train there. Right before the doors were just about to shut somebody got in.<p>

"Wah! That was close!" It was none other than Mai, who turned and jumped to greet me immediately, "Hey you're the guy I sit behind in class right?!" She asked, her pink eyes glistening.

"Yes. Ryugazaki Rei." I say nonchalantly.

"Rei..? Isn't that a girl's name?" She tried not to crack up.

"Yes. Yes it is." I said blushing slightly. It's not a bad thing to have a girl's name when you're a boy right? Right?!

She finally kept her laugh down and took a seat next to me without asking. I scooted away a little and she just ended up scooting closer.

"So tell me Rei-chan, how do you like school huh?"

"Well-" Wait... Only one person in this entire world called me that, "Nagisa?"

Her eyes widened and she tilted her head, "Who's that? Your girlfriend?"

"Ah no..." What was I thinking? Nagisa is a male. Not a girl. "HE was my friend."

"Wow so you have friends with opposite gender names too?!" She started chortling; was it really that funny?

"Yes, we're all on the swim team."

"WAAAHHHH? The swim team?!" She grinned widely at me coming even closer into my invisible bubble, "You're on the swim team?! I wanna join the swim team! You think the captain might let me?!" Her eyes were twinkling again.

"Possibly." I respond pushing up my lenses and trying to awkwardly move away from her.

"YAY! MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND I'M ALREADY ON THE SWIM TEAM~!" She cheered.

"Not exactly..."

"Well practically." She laughed which made me smile as well; her excitement was contagious.

* * *

><p><em>"So how'd it go?" <em>

_"Just perfect! I'll win this bet! You'll see!" _

_"Haha we'll see indeed~!" _


End file.
